hdneptuniafandomcom-20200213-history
Nep Bull
Nep Bull is one of the staple healing items in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. In Hyperdimension Neptunia, it is Neptune's Item Skill, and thus only she can use it. In other games, it is a standard item that anyone can use. The basic Nep Bull restores 30% HP, but its variants can restore even more HP. It is very high in Vitamin C and is infamous for its bitter flavor. Variants #Nep Bull - Restores 30% HP #Nep Bull C - Restores 50% HP #Nep Bull SP - Restores 70% HP #Nep Bull EX - Restores 100% HP History The Nep Bull, and all of its variants, were co-developed by Neptune and Nepgear. After it was created, its recipe was released into the public domain, allowing any person to homebrew Nep Bull if they had the materials. Due to the complexity of the recipe, which even requires monster drops as some of the ingredients, most Nep Bull is commercially produced. Nep Bull doesn't sell very well as it is a bit on the expensive side, at 750 Credits per bottle, as well as has its signature bitter taste. However, since it is still a considerably useful medicine, Nep Bull production continues to make profit for some companies. In response to complaints about its flavor, Histoire asked Neptune and Nepgear to create flavored variants of the Nep Bull. Nep Bull C, Nep Bull SP, and Nep Bull EX were created as a result, however, the flavor of these versions were incrementally worse, with the exception of the Nep Bull EX, which has a still bitter, yet slightly sweet vanilla-y taste. Slogan On release, the Nep Bull's official slogan was "Nep Bull gives you wings!" However, an incident occured in which a young boy, who had taken the slogan literally, died from drinking too much Nep Bull. His parents sued the Basilicom for 3 million credits in damages, and won. After this incident, the Nep Bull's slogan was changed from "Nep Bull gives you wings!" to "Of course, you wouldn't know if it was Nep Bull or not unless you drank it for yourself." Health Concerns Under most circumstances, Nep Bull is a perfectly harmless drink. However, there are a few cases in which it is ill advised to drink Nep Bull. Due to its high Vitamin C content, Nep Bull can cause complications in persons diagnosed with diabetes or cancer. Drinking multiple servings within 24 hours is also dangerous, especially for children. Another thing to look for, is of course, the expiration date. While Nep Bull will generally last 8-10 months after manufacturing, it becomes deadly once it expires. As it approaches its expiration date, it begins to ferment. Fermented Nep Bull can cause a plethora of status effects and debuffs including, but not limited to, Poison, Virus, Paralysis, Mentality Down, Tech Down, Luck Down, and Homesick. After about 2 years past its expiration date, Nep Bull may become lethal. Nutrition Facts Trivia *The name Nep Bull is a reference to Red Bull. If you didn't figure this out already, I recommend checking your IQ because it may be lower than Neptune's. *Although Neptune claims to have contributed greatly to the development of the Nep Bull, eyewitnesses state she just ate pudding the whole time and watched as Nepgear did all the hard work. Category:Items